Dances With Wolves
by nizhoni.nasbaah15
Summary: Bella has recently started dreaming about Jacob and so has he, as well as falling in love. But will these amazing dreams last? Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Rated M  or T  just in case...
1. CH1: New Beginnings

"Bella!" my father yelled from downstairs, waking me up from my magnificent dream, "wake up! We are going to see Jacob and Billy Black today at 1:30."

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. It was just my luck today that I was going to see Jacob. Now, I would have to pretend that everything's okay, I would have to force every rosy blush to leave my cheeks. I would have to forget the sexy, amazing dream I had about him.

But I couldn't! Not right now at least. And with the mark the dream left on my memory bank, probably not ever.

I don't even know why I had such a dream about him, I don't even like him! At least I didn't until now. Maybe that very influential dream left a more difficult mark than I had imagined. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only girl on the world who has dreams powerful enough to influence her to see things from a different perspective or to do things she normally wouldn't and take challenges.

I do not think I could even imagine a life with him either. Just the thought of Jacob wrapping his arms around me sends erotic chills throughout my body and makes me want to gag at the same time.

Jacob moved to Forks about two years before I did but before that, we were just two five year olds making mud pies and fetching water for his shinali on the Navajo reservation. In those years I had spent with him on the reservation, I did pick up a lot of Navajo. I could even say I'm fluent. Actually, who am I kidding, I never tanned a shade darker in the sixteen years of my life. But I do know a few words, like shinali. It means MY paternal grandparent. Take that white society!

I'm only kidding. But what I'm not kidding about is Jacob's body. While I still lived in Arizona, Jacob's father had sent pictures of a recent fishing trip. Jacob had tanned a even more beautiful golden, russet shade and had biceps that throbbed through his white shirt. I licked my lips thinking about that photo.

_What was wrong with me? _I had gone from the girl who helped make mud pies with him and ran from his cootie infested self to a girl that got shivers of ecstasy from the very thought of him.

Scenes from my dream replayed in my head: the way Jacob laughed when I told a corny joke, the way he touched me when he asked a question, his bear-sized embrace, the way he kissed me by the beach in La Push…

"Bella! Are you up yet? You've been in that bed all morning! Rise n' shine," he continued yelling all the way upstairs until he opened my door. "You're not even remotely dressed for the day! Don't you even want to see your old pal Jacob?"

_Naked? Yes, _I thought. "Of course I do."

"Well chop, chop!" He replied. "We leave in an hour."

_An hour? _How can I get all dolled up in an hour? I rushed to take a shower, curl my hair, and apply my makeup. But what took the longest was choosing an outfit. I pawed through my closet, searching as if I was on a mission. Finally, I settled on jeans and layered blue tank tops. I chuckled silently to myself, _I took all that time to decide on that?_

"Isabella Swan! You better be ready," the truck roared followed by his threat.

"Okay," I yelled. I grabbed my purse and was headed out the door.


	2. CH2: Wild Ride

The drive to the reservation in Forks seemed like a short one instead of a long one. Probably because I was far too nervous to come face-to-face with someone I could possibly be suddenly in love with.

_Did I seriously just say that?_ Am I really in love with him?

Again, I continue to wonder how this happened in just one dream. Or did it?

Somewhere along the line, I guess I just fell hard for Jacob, and not in a way I expected either. I remember the last time I hung out with him I couldn't keep my eyes off of his smile. He always had such a gorgeous smile. And his laugh always made me happy.

Next thing I knew, I was getting out of my father's truck and walking on the dirt path to the little white house nestled in between two trees and had a junky old car parked in front. I took a long, exasperated breath of the fresh, cool air. The sky was a light pewter shade as the clouds gathered in a fluffy frenzy. Maybe it would rain, I hope it would. I could already smell the rain…

"Hey Bells! How are you?" Jacob peered out from his shed and ran over to me only to embrace me in one of his bear hugs I had dreamt about.

"I'm doing great now that I get to see you!"

"Wanna go make mud pies together?" He said jokingly.

"As long as I don't catch any of your cooties," I said.

He laughed, "Hey, I gotta show you something." He took my hand and I obediently followed him to his shed. "Voila," he referred to two motorcycles sitting side by side. "I found them at the dump there was a sign that said 'please take' so I took. Of course I had to fix them up and what not. But, what do you think? I was hoping we could take them for a spin, you know, and eventually I will give you some lessons."

"I'm speechless! That's amazing Jake!"

"Isn't it?" He paused, "go ahead, and sit down."

"Oh I don't think that will be such a good idea."

"Why not?" He asked.

"My dad would freak if I were to even step foot near anything motorcycle related."

"No one ever said we would have to ride it, c'mon Bells, quit bein' so tense, sit down."

I laughed, "Okay Jake." I sat down and it was surprisingly comfortable. Who knew a motorcycle seat would be so relaxing. "It's very soft."

"I know! Now how does a ride around the reservation sound?"

"Jake…"

"Bella, your chance to ride a first class awesomeness motorcycle is at your fingertips. Besides, my dad has two six packs and a football game on the T.V, so that should definitely keep your dad busy. I just want to show what it's like, especially since you came all the way out here."

Honestly, I didn't hear a word he just said. I just stood there, smiling like a bimbo. I even sounded like one when I giggled, "Jake I missed you so much."

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he jumped on the seat and sat behind me. _What did I just agree to?_ I felt the engine roar as we burst from the shed full throttle and raced against time on this magical machine. The wind caressed its invisible hands through my hair, whipping it in all directions and all I could do was smile. Trees and the road sped by like a wild hallucination. Jacob was right; this truly was an amazing experience.

Unfortunately, the motorcycle came to an abrupt stop several feet from a cliff and next thing I knew I was rolling on the ground. "Bella!" I heard Jacob calling after me, but I didn't care, in my mind I was still visioning a beautiful picture. "Isabella, you're bleeding," he took off his shirt and pressed it to my forehead. I was speechless; he looked even better shirtless in person. "Are you okay?" His words sounded like he was underwater.

"Can we do that again?"

"Bella, are you crazy? I'm taking you home," Jacob said. Then he repeated, "Are you okay?"

But I didn't answer; he picked me up in his muscular arms, and carried me off. He was so warm, incredibly warm, actually. I snuggled into his chest and we were off.


	3. CH3: Crazy Dream

Jacob and I were on his full-sized bed, I was entangled in his blue covers and he sat beside me. We were simply smiling at each other and moments passed while our eyes were locked. He stood up, closed his bedroom door and locked it. My head had finally stopped bleeding, but my hair was still matted and tangled. I ran my fingers through it until I reached a Chihuahua-sized knot. I was frustrated, so I continued to comb my fingers through and when I finally had some ease, and I looked up to see Jacob was not only shirtless, but pants-less. _Damn!_ I thought. His washboard abs and his defined legs made me wet.

This couldn't—this _shouldn't_ be happening!

Jacob walked over and lifted my shirt and unsnapped my bra, and I let it happen. Breathless moans filled the room as we fell back on his bed. His touch was electric and I wanted to beg for more. The lights were dim in his room and my heart raced. He kissed me and I moaned, "Jacob!"

Jacob suddenly reached over to my shoulder and shook me. I blinked my eyes and realized I was dreaming about him again. I sat up from his bed, unaware about how I had gotten there. "Good morning sleepy head."

"How did I get here," I asked him. "What time is it?"

"I carried you here Bella, don't you remember? I brought you home and I bandaged you up. I guess somewhere along the walk home you fell asleep. You have been out this whole entire time. And P.S., it's 10 o'clock a.m. You slept through the night peacefully." He paused to pick up a soda can off the floor, "your dad stayed the night too. He was too drunk to drive you guys home. Now, he and shizhe'é (my father) have some nasty hangovers." Then Jacob began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"What were you dreaming about, Bella?" He asked.

"Umm," I said but before I could lie Jacob interrupted, "I heard you moan my name."

My cheeks flushed and I turned away, "I forgot."

"Were you," he laughed, "dreaming about me? You know, dreaming a naughty one."

"No!" I interjected. "I could never! You're only a friend to me Jacob Black."

He raised his hands up in defense, "no need to get defensive, besides you can't help what you dream, right Bella?" I crossed my arms and he spoke, "_shaa nídiní'aah_."

"I'm white remember," I said angrily.

He replied, "_Sa'ah Naaghai Bik'eh Hozhoon."_

I couldn't stay mad at him when he spoke his native language. And when he did it sounded like a gentle waterfall over smooth rocks. I recognized what he just said, although I couldn't translate it, it was a Navajo saying of some sort. However, I continued to pout.

"Bella, I don't even know why you're upset, if I did something to offend you, I'm sorry. But I asked you to forgive me, then I told you an ancient Navajo saying. Do you know what it means?" I shook my head then he said, "it basically means you should 'walk in beauty.'"

"I don't care whatever Navajo teaching that is, I don't care what any of you have to say!"

He took me by the hand and pulled me up and off his bed, "well you will tonight, we are going to a local pow-wow and my father is going to tell some stories of the Navajo. So go take a shower and I will make some breakfast in the meantime."

Thinking no one was around I walked back to Jacob's room in only a towel to find my clothes. When I entered I couldn't find anything of mine in sight. _Was he trying to play games with me?_

I turned around and my towel fell to the ground. Just my luck, Jacob came walking right in. "Shi'diyin (My God!)" He covered his eyes with his hands, "I'm sorry Bella." I scrambled to get my towel back on.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

Jacob answered with his hand still covering his eyes, "I put them in the washer 'cause your shirt had blood on it. You can borrow my sister's clothes if you want. You guys are about the same size."

"Fine," I growled.

After I was fully clothed I walked into Jacob's kitchen and sat down at the table. In front of me was a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth and Jacob sat down as well. He smiled and rested his head on his hand. His stare was beginning to grow uncomfortable. "Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

"You look beautiful this morning Bella, ayoo' nizhoni (very beautiful)."

"When was the last time you told me that? Hmm," I thought, "never! Now you suddenly think I'm beautiful after you see my boobs?"

"Bella, I was gonna tell you that you are beautiful when we went riding around on my motorcycle yesterday by the cliff, but you fell off."

"So this is my fault?"

"No! I didn't say that! Stop taking words out of my mouth and just listen to me, please." Jacob stood up, "I have no clue what happened this morning to completely change the way things were going for us. I am totally sorry for walking in on you and asking you about your dream and washing your clothes and letting you sleep in my bed, I'm sorry."

Gosh, he was so sweet. But I replied, "and?"

"_And? _I don't know what else," he screamed.

I stood up and got closer to him, "you forgot to do this." My lips were inching their way closer to his until I heard my dad behind me.

"Bella? Is that you?"


	4. CH4: Agreement

"Hey dad, um," I paused, "how are you feeling?"

Mr. Swan put his hand on the wall for support, and swore under his breath. Then he burped, "Bella, please help me sit down." I walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him over to the bathroom instead, just in case.

As I walked back, I noticed Jacob was gone. _Great, _I thought. _I probably scared him off._

That night I walked to the area where the pow-wow was held. The cold air stung my cheek as I walked by and I could see a fire somewhere off in the distance. As I came closer I realized it was the pow-wow and I sat down on the clammy earth floor. The Grass Dancers were just finishing and the drum beat came to a halt.

"Shi'dine'é dóó shi'keé (my people and my friends) we are gathered here today in remembrance of our creator. This is the Diné Bahane' (story of the people). This first world was small," Mr. Black's voice was deep and soulful. "And it dwelled as an island in the middle of the four seas. There was no light, and only ants, bats and other insects. There were also the twelve groups of Air-spirit people. Each sea was ruled by a creature and a cloud. The clouds came together and the First man and First woman were born. The First man and First woman made fires with their gems and searched for each other for three days. Finally, on the fourth day, they found each other and lived happily ever after. That was, until the second coyote/first anger came into the world and brought witchcraft with him. This made the Air-spirit people fight and soon enough, the rulers of the sea banished everyone from the island."

Mr. Black's voice continued to tread on but faded in my ears. I looked around and I realized that everyone was engrossed in the rest of the story except for me, and Jacob, who was staring right at me. When our eyes met he quickly looked away. I tried to brush off the incident but eventually it became too much for me.

"…And after the men left the women stood across the sea naked and called out 'see what you are missing?'" Sheepish laughs danced around the crowd and when it came to me I grinned. However, Jacob and his friends were bursting with laughter. The fire flickered and little golden stones shone brightly beneath the charcoaled wood. Sparks jumped freely from the fire like little acrobats. I watched in amazement until someone tapped on my shoulder, pulling me out of my trance.

"Hey Bella, can we go for a walk," it was Jacob.

I hesitated, "um, yeah."

There was nothing but awkward silence at first. Our footsteps treaded on the dirt path until Jacob stopped walking. He took a deep breath, "you were about to kiss me today Bella."

Again, Jacob succeeded in making me speechless. I couldn't find any words in my heart to say than _I love you_ so instead I said, "and?"

"_And what?_ Bella I'm not sure I feel that way about you," when he said this I felt a little piece of my heart crack.

"Then why were you being so nice to me? Why did you let me sleep in your bed, why did you make me breakfast, and why did you force me on your motorcycle only to plan on telling me I'm beautiful afterwards?"

He didn't respond, this means I made a good point. Then he said, "I'm not really sure Bella, can I just have some time to think?"

"Time?" This word seemed incredulous to me. "_Time?_ No, I want an answer now because I'm tired of waiting for one. Do you have any feelings for me whatsoever Jacob Black? Because, let me tell you this, I never intended to fall in love with you, but now that I have, I know that things can fall perfectly together if you did too."

"You're in love with me?"

"YES! Have you not noticed? So just give me a chance, please." I begged.

"I don't know…" he said. "Wait, since when?"

Just then I thought about Mr. Black's story. In the third world men and women separated, and the only way to get the men back, was for women to bare themselves. It seemed highly promiscuous for today's society, but before my brain could give it a second thought, I pulled up my shirt and watched as Jacob's eyes widened to saucers. "See what you could be missing?" I quoted.

"Bella, put down your shirt," Jacob gulped nervously. When I did he asked, "why the fuck did you do that?"

I ignored him and asked, "do you like them?"

He stammered and paced back and forth. I asked him for his answer but I didn't get it. My heart pounded as I finally came back to my senses. _What was I thinking?_

"What happened to us Bella? You were my best friend now I suddenly have feelings for you that I don't quite understand." I stared at the bulge in his pants and knew what he was talking about. "What ever happened to mud pies and fart contests?"

"So you _do _like me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I guess I do."

"Can we try to make us work? At least give us a week and if there is no real connection, then we can break it off. Let's at least give it a shot. Deal?"

We shook hands. "Deal."

A couple of awkward seconds rolled by and I could feel my cheeks flush. Jacob made a popping sound with his lips then he said, "so we're going out now, huh?"

"Yup," I replied.

"So um," Jacob paused, "I suppose I should take you out for a proper date soon."

"Okay, when?"

"Tonight. Just promise you won't fall off my motorcycle again." We both laughed and walked back to his house.


	5. CH5: Getting Closer

I walked out of my house and into the moonlight when I heard Jacob honk his car. He drove me home and promised to pick me up whenever he was done getting ready. An hour passed and now he was impatiently waiting by the sidewalk beside his rusted Volkswagen Rabbit. From what I could see in the dark; Jacob looked good. My porch light slightly illuminated his angelic face and his amazing body. I took a deep breath and walked towards him. "Hello."

"Hey beautiful," he said.

Throughout the car ride neither of us could find anything to say anymore. There was suddenly a pressure to say the right thing and not to say the wrong thing. The best we could do was small talk. I said pathetic things like 'so how has your summer been?' and he even asked me about the weather.

We drove for miles on an unfamiliar route. First we started towards the reservation, and then he took a different road. "Where are we going?"

"Bella, you'll find out soon enough." That's all he said for a while. "We'll be there soon."

About ten more minutes passed and I could feel myself sweating enough to fill about a gallon. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I hope this sweat won't ruin that shower I took an hour before. "Hey Jake? Can I open a window please?"

"You can try," he laughed. "The best you can probably do is crack it a bit."

With all my strength I rolled down the window about an inch, but I was still not feeling a breeze. I sat up and wedged my fingers through the crack and pulled. I groaned and sat back in my seat. I failed. At least I could smell the pine wafting through the one inch crack. It probably also helped diffuse whatever stench I was probably giving off right now.

Jacob probably noticed my frustration and noted, "s'okay Bella we will be there in a few minutes, when we get out you will be able to feel the nice cold air. Oh, and you smell really good by the way."

_Good_ I thought. _Especially if you like malicious B.O!_

Jacob's car finally came to a halt in the middle of a dirt path with soaring pine trees on the sides. The only light was coming from the headlights and the moon's distant glow. I have no clue why he brought me here.

"Do you have some sort of evil plan to rape me or something, Jacob?"

"What? No, God, Bella, why would you even say that? Let alone think it."

"I don't know," I walked closer towards him as he got out of his truck, "it's just, this is usually the setting of where a scary movie takes place." An owl hooted in agreement, causing me goose bumps.

Jacob took my hands out of my pockets, "I promise you, I would never _ever _let anything hurt you. Whether it's out of my control or not, Bella, with me, you will always be protected."

I smiled and Jacob took my hand and led me practically blinded to wherever he planned on having our date. Suddenly I saw a very bright, white glow. _Was I dying?_ No I don't think so, because the white light I saw had craters and was placed perfectly in the sky. The moon was so huge it lit our entire picnic area that Jacob had so carefully set up with a blanket, a basket full of food and a small candle. It's not like we needed it, but it added the romance.

The moon casted a white shadow over the La Push River that lay next to us. I became completely speechless (of course!) due to the beautiful sight. "Jake, it's, it's," I paused, "beautiful! It's almost like the moon was sent here for us!"

"It looks that way doesn't it?" He replied. "My mom used to take me here all the time when I was younger. It was our own little hideout. Those were some great memories…"

After we were finished eating his delicious, traditional, home-made frybread and hamburgers, we began talking again. This time, however, there was no small talk or awkward silences, it was as if we were simply friends again, but there was something more.

"Tell me more about your mom," I said.

"Well," he looked towards the moon, "she was very beautiful and she was a great story teller-even better than my dad. So when I was younger, I could listen to her for hours. She would tell me stories about the Navajo, there were life lesson stories too—"

I cut him off, "so like the boy who cried wolf type stuff."

"Yeah basically," he laughed, "speaking of wolf, she also told me this very interesting story once, wanna hear it?"

I nodded and he began, "when the second world was still developing one of the leaders of the winds—the wolf—said everyone should have strength so when the first anger/second coyote came up with something else, we would be prepared. So, the wolf gave everyone under his wind the power to transform into a wolf when necessary, or when there was a threat. It was perfect because the second coyote brought skinwalkers and 'the cold ones.'  
>The cold ones were obviously cold, and had pale white skin. Their skin also never broke, that was, until a 'werewolf' sunk its teeth into it then burned it. The cold ones terrorized the village and drank their blood. Vampires would be their proper name, actually. And eventually, wolves became better adapted in so many ways. Now their one purpose was to protect the village (whoever was blessed with the gift) and to kill vampires. They say the curse or blessing still exists today."<p>

"That's so stupid," I busted out laughing. "Vampires and werewolves don't exist!"

"Of course," he said, "I open up to you and you tear me down. Thanks a lot Bella," he said sarcastically.

"I'm just messing with you, but I mean, obviously vampires and werewolves don't exist, they're just a myth, but Jake, you're a great story teller! You had me convinced for a second."

"How can I convince you for real?"

I put on my sexiest voice, "if you show me some animal instincts."

Jacob seized my wrists and hurled himself on top of my and began kissing my lips, then my neck, then making his way down to my chest. I'm so glad this wasn't a dream. His pelvis softly thrusted against mine in a way that felt so good I could hardly describe. How did we go from fighting this morning to foreplay in one day? When his kisses got softer my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, it was my dad.

When I hung up I told Jacob my dad wanted me home. He packed up all of our things and he drove me home in silence.


	6. CH6: Secrets

Over the following week I was confined to preparing for the school year. I was finally going to be a senior! School supplies shopping was the worst, clothes shopping was better but book shopping ruled. As soon as I purchased my books I rushed home with each one and buried my nose in them for hours. I hadn't seen Jake that much, but that does not mean at all I haven't thought about that night. The words 'how romantic' repeated in my for each action I remembered he did that night. Midnight picnic – how romantic! Taking me to his secret hideout – how romantic! Traditional frybread – how romantic! Kissing me – how romantic! Saying goodnight – how romantic!

More and more examples played out in my head that morning I got ready for my first day of my last year of school. As I was headed out of the door, the overwhelming smell of car exhaust smacked me in the face. I took in a tiny breath and began choking to death. When I regained my composure, I began walking again. It is so like me to have enough luck to nearly die as soon as I step outside of my house!

Walking into school and smelling a compilation of cologne, books, heavy makeup and learning brought back the familiar smell of Forks High school. I zigzagged throughout the crowd, and was careful not to get stepped on and to make it to my class safely. As I turned the corner, I ran into a cold brick wall. I stumbled back and saw it wasn't a brick wall, but a person! His bronze hair was tousled into a brilliant blaze of, of, something awesome. And his golden eyes stared back at me, hard. He crinkled his nose in disgust as he walked away. _What did I do _I thought. I nearly broke my nose running into him!

Later that day I saw him at lunch, he looked cold, and menacing. I stared long and hard for a while, until his eyes met mine, then I quickly looked away.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica, my old friend explained. "Apparently no one at this school is good enough for him."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh," she said, noticing the crowd around him, "they are his brothers and sisters. They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen, but they are like _together, together_. Even though they aren't related but that's still weird."

I nodded, subconsciously agreeing. Yet, I was so fascinated by this creature named Edward's beauty. He was like a Roman God in some ordinary way. It was so complex I could hardly understand. Just then, Jacob popped up into my mind. I loosened my stare on Edward and attempted to focus on something else. Jacob was going to pick me up after school today; I was very excited for that. I think.

Please don't tell me I was falling for Edward too!

I forced that thought out of my mind. I'm a slut. I'm a slut. I love one person. I love one person. His name is Ed – Jacob! What the heck?

I could not be falling for someone I hardly knew as well. I loved Jacob.

Wait, now it finally occurred to me. I _love _Jacob. Maybe if I tell him, I will feel better.

6 hours later….

After a long, hard day of being Bella I walked outside and into the light. The light was actually Jacob's motorcycle. These days the sun was nonexistent.

"Hey Bells!" He called out. "Are you ready for a great day? Hurry up and stop walking so slow," he said excitedly. When I climbed onto his motorcycle he noted, "Bella you look very beautiful today, like always."

The roar of Jacob's motorcycle drowned out my crying.

When we reached our destination my tears had dried and I took off my helmet. We walked into my house opposite people. I couldn't stop thinking about someone else and Jacob was enthusiastic just to be with me. I hated this.

My dad wasn't home and we went straight to my room. "So Bella, what do you want to do?" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

When I did not answer he looked into my red, puffy eyes and asked, "Bella what's wrong? Have you been crying?" I broke down and crumpled in his arms. "Shh. It's okay, I've got you." He had one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back. He was so warm and I felt so secure. Sobs simultaneously burst through my body in an embarrassing way. I could hear his heartbeat and I just wanted to kiss him.

When I stopped Jacob asked painfully, "what would make you feel better?"

"A bath."

Jacob ran a bath with TWO bottles of bubbles and carefully arranged five rose scented candles. I sat in the bath quietly, staring off into space. The suds let my body melt away, but not my mind.

"Do you feel any better?" He smiled.

I faked a smile back, "yeah, thank you babe."

"Babe? Now we are moving to pet names?"

I laughed then he asked, "what is on your mind honey?"

"Have you ever felt trapped between two choices when you know one will only bring you down the wrong path yet is so enticing it makes you cry? And the other is what's best for you, it is good and you want it too?"

"Bella, I know what you mean. I think I should tell you something. You might think it's crazy, but I will ask you now, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Jacob knelt down and kissed me. The candles flickered behind us and he looked into my eyes. "I love you Bella. I lied when I said I didn't feel the same way about you. I was just scared to get close to anyone. Now, I know there's one other person in the world that loves me as much as I love them. I've loved you all my life but didn't want to admit it, even to myself. So I'm going to tell you something and eventually show you, but don't freak out."

"I love you." I said.

His eyes widened, "I'm very glad to hear that." He paused, "Bella, do you remember that story I told you about the wolves and how one of the creators made a selection in some warriors to become werewolves?" I nodded, "well there are bloodlines, and one of the bloodlines has the last name Black."

"So are you telling me you're a. . .werewolf?"

He nodded, "I know it sounds crazy but one day I will prove it to you. The only reason I am telling you this is because I trust you. And I trust that you won't tell anyone. It's a family secret. But this isn't even where crazy begins. Remember how I told you the powers come out when there is danger? Well there are some vampires back in town," he laughed. "They are called the Cullens."

I laughed hysterically, he stared at me hard. I continued to laugh, "Jacob! That was such a funny story! Tell me the part again about how the Cullens are vampires, that part just makes me die!"

"I'm telling the truth."

I stopped laughing, "wait, vampires and werewolves are just fairytales. You want me to believe it exists? Does that mean leprechauns exist too?"

"Yeah," he replied, "the leprechauns are having a convention this Saturday at the Hilton Inn." He paused, "I'm just kidding, who knows."

The bubbles started to fade away and he began to stare at other parts of me as well. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No Jake, there are no signs you are mentally ill. I just want to see it before my eyes."

He smiled, "would you mind if I joined you?"

"Go ahead, it's still warm."


End file.
